


After Hours

by lacemaze



Series: Seeing You Smile Makes Me Smile Too [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: A Rewrite/Extended Version Of My Previous Story With The Same Name, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chase deserves to be happy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schneep needs to be loved, Sexual Content, Slight Implied /Referenced Suicide Attempt But Not Dwelt On, They Thought It Was Unrequited But They Are Fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/pseuds/lacemaze
Summary: A Revamped version of my Chase/Schneep AU story 'After Hours'.Schneep’s heart pounded fiercely, unable to do more than take his time to tenderly trace the man’s face. Chase closed his eyes, heart lodged in his throat, afraid to close the distance between them.Security guard Chase once again finds the Good Doctor working past closing and decides to keep him company. These hopeless fools have been dancing around with the possibility of wanting more and finally get the chance to explore that thanks to some car trouble.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) I kinda fell in love with this pairing and wanted to rewrite the first version of my story and give these two more loving. I hope you enjoy! <3  
> A big thanks to [Kal](http://kalehdo.tumblr.com/) and [Sparkles](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/) for their unwavering support and encouragement to continue this AU. <3

Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein or Schneep as he was usually called by his peers, was muttering to himself as he read over patient files. The thunder storm pounding outside was tuned out as background noise, pen scrawling fast. He was so focused on what he was reading that he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall towards his office. A sharp rap on the glass panel in the door startled the tired doctor.

"Planning on burning the midnight oil tonight doc?"

Schneep looked up, blinking quickly to focus on the man standing in his doorway. It was Chase Brody, former patient turned security guard. The man clicked off the flashlight he held, stowing it away in the tool belt hanging low on his hips, hand resting there as he watched the doctor.

"I need to finish some paperwork," Schneep replied, hastening a signature before closing the file. He looked down at his wrist, expecting to see his watch. He must have taken it off after retreating to his office once the clinic had closed. "What time is it?"

"A quarter past 9," Chase answered, making his way into the room.

The doctor sighed, he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. "I’m sorry Mr. Brody, but I have work to finish before the weekend can start.”

"Chase," the man corrected with a smile, not for the first time. "You’re the last one here, again.”

"Chase," Schneep amended, smiling back and forgoing formality since it was only the two of them. He reached for another stack of charts; he could finish these, make his load for Monday easier. "I will try not to be much longer so you can lock up and head home."

"I'm not in a rush doc. Stacy’s keeping the kids till tomorrow night,” He reassured the man. He took out his phone and threw himself into a chair in front of the overloaded desk. "I’ll walk you out."

The doctor smiled before letting out a yawn and turning back to his work. He would not object to having Chase’s company. “Are you still playing that game, with the birds?" The amount of times Schneep had found the man playing on his phone when he left at a more reasonable hour were immeasurable.

"Nah," Chase replied. He nudged the other chair to rest his feet up comfortably on the seat. "Beat all the levels. Playing a spooky game now, fits the season. There's supposed to be haunted animal robots in a restaurant or something."

Schneep rolled his eyes; he was not a huge fan of the horror genre.  "Sounds silly."

"Those are the best kind of games," Chase counted with a cheeky grin. He plugged in his headphones to allow the man to get back to work without any more distractions.

The doctor shook his head, hiding an affectionate smile. They sat there in comfortable silence. Chase would flinch every now and then, reacting to something on screen. Schneep had to bite his tongue trying not to chuckle at the easily startled man.

As he read through the next file, a patient with a history of severe depression and multiple suicide attempts, he couldn't help but think of that near tragic night that brought Chase into his life.

It was nearly a year ago, back when Schneep still worked at the hospital. It was the end of his shift in the ER, he had just finished his rounds when an ambulance pulled in. He recognized the EMT out of uniform walking in with a patient on a gurney.

"Henrik!" The man called at spotting Schneep, he knew he could trust the doctor. "I need your help!"

The doctor rushed over, waving away the nurses. They wheeled the unconscious man to an open room. "What is it Jackie?"

"It's my roommate. He tried to jump-I mean...he fell down a water tower." Schneep looked up, alarmed. "Please," Jackie begged.

Chase had ended up with two broken ribs and a broken arm, a mild concussion and a large open gash down one leg. Schneep was able to stitch up the wound and bandage him up easily. During recovery the doctor had gotten to know a little about the man. Then 26 year old, unemployed, and recently divorced father of two, Chase was reportedly drinking and being reckless with a friend. While climbing up the side of a water tower, he slipped on a wet railing and fell from three stories high into a field. He had been lucky not to reach all the way to the top of the tower that stood over 10 stories tall.

When asked about the friend, neither Chase nor Jackie could confirm the man's whereabouts. "He just called me and said Chase fell," Jackie urged.

Chase looked away, picking at his hospital gown. "Mr. Brody," Schneep asked pushing his glasses further up his nose. "What do you have to say?"

"That I'm fucking stupid," he answered, staring out the window.

"Is that all?"

Chase looked at the doctor, Schneep offered a comforting smile. The distraught man shook his head and then grimaced at the new pain that incurred. "I won't do it again. Please. My kids can't find out."

Schneep sighed and couldn't help but think of how his own children would feel had he been in the man's place. "It goes without saying that being drunk and participating in dangerous stunts do not mix." He waited till Chase looked up at him, wanting him to understand him clearly. "It is my strong recommendation that you get help, should the _drinking_ escalate," he warned. "Jackie knows of some great support the hospital can offer.”

Jackie nodded. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Very well.” He placed a hand on the patient's shoulder, he couldn’t help but feel empathetic. "I know things seem rough, but that does not mean it is hopeless. Things _can_ get better."

Chase sniffled and nodded. "Thank you doc."

Schneep was pulled from past memories when a shout from the present Chase broke his reprieve.

"Shite, I just needed one more hour!" The guard flashed Schneep an apologetic smile.

The doctor shook his head, not bothering to hide a smile of his own. He added some notes to the file before him and signed it, moving it join the others.

In the months after, Jackie had been able to snag Chase a job as a security guard for the private clinic Schneep took over. In the beginning, the man struggled just getting by day-to-day with his overwhelming sadness. Schneep urged him to find a hobby, an outlet that could be soothing and offer a relief from his thoughts. Chase had tried a multitude of things until he found a few that stuck. The doctor encouraged him whenever he could.

Eventually, Chase had gotten better, more prone to trying to be optimistic than sulking. Sometimes he had bad days, he’d retreat into himself, making his patrol rounds with heavy steps. Schneep would try to leave a hot mug of tea waiting for him upon his return. It made him happy to see the surprise smile grow on Chase’s face when he spotted the anonymous, sweet offering.

But on the majority of other days, he was always ready with a grin or joke when he saw that someone needed cheering up. Schneep couldn't help but think of the wide smiles he got when he stopped by the security office before heading home. Occasionally they'd chat for a bit; Chase was always happy to lend an ear during tough nights. It was a highlight in the doctor's long hours.

On the rare days that Schneep lost a patient, Chase would find him sitting on the floor in the farthest corner of the doctor’s office, starring despondently off into space. He'd sit beside the doctor, offering him a homemade treat and talking to him about what he'd done with his kids that weekend or ramble about a new movie he had seen. Slowly Schneep would be coaxed back, talking about his own kids or opening up about the case. Sometimes they'd just sit there for hours; both understanding that in moments of grief, silence and sadness needed to be felt.

Once the doctor felt ready to head home, Chase would walk him out to his car and wrap him in a hug before watching him drive off. The first time that it had happened, the doctor could only stand there awkwardly. He wasn't used to being so easily touched or comforted beyond words of 'You did the best you could doctor,' or 'They were half gone by the time they arrived'. By the third time, Schneep would hug back, grateful for the comfort, grateful for Chase.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream.

The doctor jolted, pen scrapping a dark blue line through his notes.

Chase was clutching his chest, phone gripped tight in his other hand, panting slightly, eyes wide open. "Sorry doc," he said when he saw the other man looking at him with concern. "Stupid chicken got me at the last second." He removed his headphones and put the phone down, deciding to give the game a break.

Schneep couldn't help but let out a chuckle. It soon lead to full on, whole-body-shaking laughter. He pushed his glasses up into his hair, trying to cover his face with his lab coat, unable to stop laughing. Chase stared at the man, bemused. He'd rarely heard the man laugh so freely. He couldn't help but join in on the addictive sound.

The doctor tried to relax, taking deep breaths, but a giggle would break out whenever he looked at the still chuckling guard. "Oh my," he said, trying to clear his throat. "I do not know why that was so funny."

Chase grinned. "I think that's the sign it's time to go home."

Schneep groaned and looked at the watch he had stowed in a pocket, almost two hours had passed. "Yes, very well."

He stood up and stretched, felt the relief in his aching back. He traded his lab coat for the trench coat hanging on a hook off to the side. When he looked back, Chase was pulling a colorful scarf out of his jacket to wrap around his neck. It paired well with the faded green-almost-yellow hair usually kept hidden under his hat. Once Schneep had his satchel packed and over his shoulder, they were ready to go.

They walked through the halls, switching off a few remaining lights. The storm was still going by the time they made it outside. They stood close under the awning to say their goodbyes.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Chase asked, looking up at the doctor.

Schneep thought for a moment. "Only to stop by Jackie’s new place for the potluck. Why do you..." he drifted off, watched as Chase stepped closer towards him. He caught a whiff of the man’s cologne; of cedar wood and lavender, mixed with a hint of lemon from the dessert he had brought in that morning.

"I’ll be there too. I was kinda hoping-" he looked up and shook his head, raising his hands towards the other man.

Schneep held his breath, closing his eyes as he felt Chase's fingers lightly graze his face. He could feel his disheveled bangs being brushed off his forehead. As he opened his eyes, the doctor watched as Chase wiped his glasses clean on his scarf before folding them gently and handed them back. Schneep knew his face was red as he reached for them. He felt foolish for expecting-

"It might be fun,” Chase said quickly. “Together, I mean, if you wanted to, with me.” There was a shy but flustered look on the man’s face.

"I would like that." Schneep smiled softly, hopeful.

"Sweet, awesome," The guard said with a beaming grin. "I'll pick you up at your place, around one o’clock?"

Schneep nodded. "Well then...Goodnight Chase. I will see you tomorrow." 

"Sweet dreams Henrik,” Chase said with a wink. “I know what I'll be dreaming of tonight." He turned and walked to his car. Schneep’s face burned once more, but there was no denying the smile planted firmly on his face.

Moments later, as he sat in his car, the smile was gone; his car wouldn't turn on. He rested his head on the steering wheel, trying to convince himself how unhelpful it would be to bang his head against it. He heard a car pull up, Schneep knew without looking who it would be. He sighed and stepped out of the car, trying to cover his head as we walked towards Chase who was stepping out of his own vehicle. The rain dotted his uniform like paint splatter. “Something wrong with your car?"

"It stayed on for a moment, but now it is completely dead."

"Pop the hood," Chase ordered easily. "I'll see if we can jump start it."

Schneep did as he was told, stepping back to watch Chase set up the cables. It was quick work, but enough time for the image of the man's lithe form bent over the engine to be seared into his brain.

Ultimately Chase's work came to naught, the car refused to start after giving off a pitiful mechanical whine. “I don't have my tools with me," Chase said apologetically, slamming the hood shut and brushing droplets off his face. "I can give it a look tomorrow."

"It is alright, I will call for a tow truck and get a ride home," Schneep replied, digging out his phone.

"Whoa," Chase said, closing his hand around the doctor's. "Give me a chance, I can fix any car. But for now, let's get you home before the rain gets worse."

"No no, I could not-"

"You can and you will."

As if to agree with the helpful man, a crack of thunder rolled out. Schneep conceded. "Thank you Chase, I very much appreciate this."

Chase squeezed his hand before opening the passenger door for the brunet. "My pleasure doc."

It was a half hours ride to get to the doctor's apartment complex. They talked about the dish Chase was making to share at the party, Schneep was bringing wine. Cooking had been one of the hobbies the guard had picked up and carried through with. When they arrived, Schneep turned to say his thanks, but was met with Chase turning the car off and hanging his hat on the rearview mirror.

Chase leaned into the backseat, searching for something. He let out a cry of triumph: a child's purple umbrella clutched in his hand. "It's Angelica's," he offered with a grin.

Before Schneep could argue over the trouble his friend was going through, the man was already out the door. The doctor quickly rushed to join him. Chase held the umbrella over their heads, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist to keep him close. The brunet could easily tuck the man under his chin and rest his head atop of the guard's; his fingers itched to do so.

They made it to the building sooner than either man wanted. They stepped away from one another once inside. Chase shook the umbrella and whipped his head back to get the damp hair off his face. "I can take a look at your car in the morning. I'll have it ready to go by the time it's time to pick you up."

Schneep fiddled with the glasses in his pocket. "Thank you Chase. If you had not stayed late tonight I cannot imagine how long I would have been stranded there until a truck showed up."

"You would have just slept in your office probably," Chase replied with a grin. "And not for the first time."

Schneep laughed, cheeks pink in embarrassment. "You know me well."

It was Chase's turn to blush. "I would like to know you more," he admitted, eyes dipping to gaze at the other man's mouth before looking back up.

That very sentence made the doctor pause and suddenly reflect on the events of tonight. Chase's bright presence outshone everything else, much like it had in the past several months. Somewhere down the line, the man had gone from being a patient, to a coworker, and eventually to a friend. The companionship he shared with the man had turned into genuine affection. There was no point in denying that he too wished to know Chase more intimately.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Schneep surged forward, pushing Chase against the wall and pressed a confident kiss to the surprised man's lips. The guard was unresponsive. The brunet stepped back, suddenly uncertain, apology on the tip of his tongue.

Chase didn't let him get far; he wrapped his arms around the doctor’s waist, pulling him as close as possible. He licked his lips before slowly leaning upwards, capturing the man’s mouth in a tantalizing kiss. They pulled back, less than an inch away, twin smiles growing on their faces. They kissed again, tilting their heads, adding more pressure, beards brushing softly.

Schneep's heart soared, relief and delight fueling him as he greedily kissed the man. Chase echoed those sentiments, pouring every ounce of happiness and reassurance into it that he could. Eventually they broke apart, both panting heavily.

"Fuck, I'm so glad you did that," Chase said, breathless but with a smile planted firmly on his face. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now."

Schneep couldn’t stop caressing the man’s face, making sure he was really there and not part of a familiar dream. He had stopped himself from acting on his feelings for far too long. "Why didn't you?"

"I was too chicken," the other man admitted.

Both men stared at one another for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Schneep buried his face into Chase's shoulder, trying to keep quiet. Goosebumps rose on the other man's arms at the feel of the doctor's laugh ghosting over his neck.

As Schneep leaned back to look down at the man holding him, his grin turned into a frown. Chase noticed immediately and froze. "What, what's wrong?" The doctor looked down at his hands, his fingertips were smudged in blue ink, the same blue now decorating Chase's face and neck. He showed his stained hands to the worried man. It took Chase a moment, but then he snickered. "It's on me isn't it?"

Schneep snorted and nodded his head. They shared another kiss, hungrier than the others, lips smacking loudly, beards scratching against each other.

Chase broke away to nip up the doctor's throat before speaking into the man's ear. "I make a really good breakfast, if you're interested." He bit on the doctor’s earlobe for emphasis.

Schneep let out a low moan, hands tugging on the guard’s uniform. "I can make coffee and tea…" he offered, not caring how ridiculous it sounded.

Chase grinned, stretching up to press a kiss between the man's furrowed brows. "I love tea."

“I know,” Schneep whispered, bumping his nose gently to Chase's before stepping back. He took the other man's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I think it is time we get out of these damp clothes."

"Doctor's orders?" Chase quipped.

With a devilish smirk, Schneep wedged his thigh against Chase's crotch, grinding enticingly. "My orders," he reiterated before kissing Chase deeply, tugging on his bottom lip before moving away. He smirked at the blushing, blown-eyed man.

"Fuck," Chase keened. He hurried them into a waiting elevator, as Schneep let out a breathy laugh, smiling impossibly wider. The guard pulled him into the corner, bringing the doctor’s face down into a hungry kiss.

Chase was pushed so tightly against the elevator railing that the green haired man thought ‘fuck it’ and planted his ass there, wrapping his legs around the Schneep’s hips to keep himself steady. The brunet crowded the man, continuing their onslaught of kisses.

They were so caught up in each other they didn't realize that they had reached their destination. The elevator _dinged_ incessantly at remaining open. They heard someone clearing their throat loudly, paired with an annoying bark. It caused them to immediately turn away to stare at the intruders, both of their faces were red at being caught.

"Ricky, what a surprise," an elderly woman called, pulling on the dog's leash.

"Doggo!" Chase exclaimed with delight.

"Good evening, Mrs. Thompson," Schneep sighed, untangling himself from the guard, he despised that nickname. He shifted his bag covertly to cover his front lower half.

His neighbor started going off about elevator etiquette. He ignored it in favor of watching Chase kneel down to reach out and pet the small animal. Instead, the dog tried to bite his hand and barked warningly in a loud shrill tone. Chase grumbled under his breath, only just managing to pull his hand back in time. He stood back up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around the doctor’s waist, resting his chin over the taller man’s shoulder.

More prattling from the cross woman about indecency fell on deaf ears. Schneep could feel one of Chase’s hands trace along his belt buckle; he gripped the man’s wrist tight to stop him. He could feel the guard’s body shake in quiet mirth. The other wandering hand burrowed itself into a trench coat pocket and traced circles on his thigh. Schneep fought back a moan as the hand reached closer to his hardening cock with teasing strokes. He couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering closed momentarily. Thankfully his crotch was well hidden behind his bag. He needed off the elevator, stat.

"If you will excuse us,” Schneep said, not caring how rude he sounded as he cut off the woman. “We shall be going now. Have a good evening.”

The elderly woman _hmphed_ pathetically, but finally moved to let them pass by. The dog barked louder, trying to bite at their ankles.

"Night ma'am," Chase offered with a shit-eating grin. He pushed against the doctor, not letting go as they walked forward clumsily.

The elevator _dinged_ closed a final time before descending back to the first floor. Now that they were out of prying eyes, Schneep released Chase’s hand and lead them to his door. He scrambled for his keys, eager to get inside. He silently thanked his ex-wife for keeping the twins that weekend for a sleepover with their cousins.

Chase wasted no time in letting his hands roam underneath the doctor’s shirt, his touch left a burning trail. The keys fell out of the brunet’s hands as he braced himself against the door.

Schneep shivered. “Inside,” he pleaded.

“What do you think I’m trying to do,” Chase smirked, one hand unfastening the doctor's belt.

“I meant the apartment you-”

It was his turn to be cut off when the guard rolled a nipple between his fingers. Schneep swore under his breath. “Keys,” he gasped out.

Chase chuckled before removing his hands and stepping away from the doctor. The brunet let out a low whine at the loss. The guard bent down and scooped up the keys, tossing them to the other man.

“As you wish,” he said, cupping Schneep’s face and pecking a promising kiss on the man’s lips.

The doctor huffed, running a hand through his hair to try to calm down. He opened the door, gesturing for the other man to enter. Chase stole another kiss before walking into the apartment. Schneep shook his head fondly, grin plastered to his face. He followed the man inside, turning on the main light to a low setting, a few of the lights in the apartment were switched on to the same brightness automatically. He stepped out of his shoes and wet socks, placing them off to the side, Chase did the same. His heart thumped erratically, not believing he had the other man in his apartment. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this, wished for it.

Chase had his back to the other man, he let out a low whistle. “Nice place, Henrik.”

“It suits our needs,” Schneep replied with a shrug.

It was a two bedroom, one bath apartment; the living room was a large open floor plan that lead to a rarely used kitchen and makeshift office space. Bookcases filled with books and knickknacks littered the room. The fully equipped entertainment setup was for his twins’ sake, he couldn’t help spoiling them in small doses. Like Chase, he only got to see his kids on weekends and some holidays. Thankfully, with working at the clinic, he was missing less holidays with them now.

Schneep tugged at the back of the other man’s collar gently, Chase shrugged out of the jacket and scarf and turned to face the other man. He watched the doctor hang them up on the coat rack, the trench coat and messenger bag joining it. The brunet deposited his keys into a dish resting on a small table besides the door.

“The bathroom is the first door on the left in the hallway. You can clean off your face in there,” Schneep offered.

“I thought I’d keep it for a bit, match this,” Chase replied with a smirk, running a hand through his messy hair.

The doctor rolled his eyes and pointed to the bathroom door. “Go.”

“Yes, sir,” he said with a wink before heading where directed.

Schneep bit his lip and made his way to the kitchen to wash off the remainder of blue ink from his hands.  He took a cup down and poured himself some water from the tap, it was suddenly to quiet. Schneep looked down the empty hallway, grin having melted off his face. Now that he was left alone his doubts were starting to get the better of him.

Was this a one-time deal for Chase? Was he projecting his own hope and feelings onto the other man and misleading himself? Could he accept just one night if his fears were true? The fluttering that had filled him before soured and turned into a painful vice.

He heard the bathroom door open. The very man that had been the source of happiness-turned-worry stepped back into the living room. His uniform shirt was open, exposing drops of water that dotted the undershirt he wore underneath.

Before he could allow the sudden insecurity and panic to take further hold and ruin everything, Schneep turned away. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No thank you.”

Some of the concern must have shown on the doctor’s face. Chase walked over to join the man, sitting on a stool directly in front of him, but allowed for space between them. He reached out, resting his hands against the taller man’s throat, thumbs rubbing soothingly against the neatly trimmed beard.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Chase promised the man. Schneep closed his eyes and nodded, leaning into the touch. “I’ve thought about this moment for a while,” the shorter man admitted in a whisper. The doctor’s sudden silence felt like reluctance, he began gearing himself for the hurt he feared was coming. “I know I’m not much of a catch, but-”

The doctor shook his head, stepping closer to clutch the other man’s untucked shirt. “You are a wonderful man Chase, I care deeply for you,” he said softly. He looked into the man’s blue eyes, they were a clearer, brighter hue than his own.

“But?” Chase asked, feeling more defensive now. The guard fought the urge to turn away and run out the door.

“But what about tomorrow, what about a week from now? I-” Schneep looked away, he wasn’t used to admitting about feeling vulnerable. Though it had been 3 years since his divorce from his ex-wife, companionship and long term relations had been virtually nonexistent for the doctor. “I cannot do casual, no-strings attached relationships, not anymore,” _not with you_ , he wanted to add. “I need to know if we are on the same page about this.”

Chase breathed a sigh of relief. “If I remember correctly, you said yes to going to a party with me. I know we’re going a little backwards here…but I want there to be a tomorrow. I want a week from now. I want months.” He stopped to close his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he looked directly into Schneep’s intense, gray-blue eyes. “I’m scared too Henrik, really scared. But I’m willing to try. I-I’m hoping you want the same.”

Schneep’s heart pounded fiercely, unable to do more than take his time to tenderly trace the man’s face. Chase closed his eyes, heart lodged in his throat, afraid to close the distance between them. The doctor’s thumb brushed the shorter man’s bottom lip; the other man exhaled--waiting. The brunet leaned down and captured the man’s lips in an earnest kiss. They took their time to slowly explore and tilt their heads, all the rush and hurry from before now gone, letting them enjoy this simple and sweet new beginning.

When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, breathing the same air and sighing softly. “Yes, I want the same.” Chase let his hands fall to the man’s waist, fingers sliding in-between the belt loops, pulling the doctor closer. “Good.”

They took the moment to bask in the knowledge that what they felt was mutual. Months of dancing around with ‘what if’ and ‘maybe’ moments had clawed at them. For Schneep, it was a matter of not even knowing if Chase could be interested in him. All the time they shared together could be easily misconstrued. He couldn’t risk losing the man’s friendship based on lingering glances and easy smiles. As for Chase, the unexpected separation and later divorce from Stacy had been disastrous for his already precarious self-esteem. He had thought they were happy, how could he trust his own judgement after missing all the warning signs? He couldn't afford to be foolish and end up wrong a second time.

Schneep pulled back, cupping the man’s face before kissing him long and slow. Chase titled his head, dragging the kiss out further, coaxing his tongue past the other man’s lips. The doctor eagerly allowed entrance, sucking greedily. Chase made a noise of pleasure, he opened his legs, allowing the taller man to be brought closer against him. Schneep accepted the invitation, enjoying the way his hips were gripped possessively.

They broke apart, both panting heavily. The doctor let out a broken moan as he felt lips nuzzle along his throat. A hand fell to the back of Chase’s head, tugging his hair firmly to encourage him. He shuddered when he felt teeth bite down on his pulse point. His other hand snaked underneath the guard’s undershirt, fingers impatiently trailing the man’s abs and happy trail.

“Getting pretty handsy there, doc,” Chase said with a throaty chuckle. That didn’t stop his own hands from digging into the back pockets of Schneep’s pants. He squeezed the man’s ass, causing the brunet to buck his hips.

“Clothes need to come off,” Schneep demanded, tone ragged.

“Says the man,” Chase gasped, kissing along the man’s jaw. “Wearing like, two shirts…” he kissed upwards to bite an earlobe. “A sweater vest,” he kissed him across the face. “And a tie,” he concluded with a final bite to the other earlobe.

Schneep’s voice was low and hoarse as he pulled on Chase’s hair, forcing him to look up at him. The shining blue irises were nearly engulfed in black. “My bedroom is down the hall.”

Chase whimpered at the pleasurable grip. “Are you sure?”

The doctor rested his forehead against the guard’s, his grip in the man’s hair turning into gentle strokes, tracing an ear and down his neck. The hammering pulse matched his own, it grounded him. “Yes.” With a final kiss, Schneep stepped back, took the man’s hand and lead him to his bedroom.

Light flooded in from the hallway, illuminating the room in a soft haze. It showed off a king sized bed framed by a small nightstand and lamp on either side. There was a closet and large dresser to the left, an impressive stereo atop. To the right was a cozy balcony that normally allowed for a lovely view of the surrounding area. The curtains were open, allowing a sliver of moonlight to shine through.

They stood before the wide bed, facing one another. Slow and sweet kisses lead to the unrushed removal of their clothes. Schneep brushed the uniform shirt the rest of the way off, pulling the undershirt up and away. His hands ran up and down the man’s arms, tracing the toned muscles reverently. He took a moment to admire the tattoo on the inside of his right forearm. He pecked his way across Chase’s collarbone, the man’s shoulders were broader than his own slender frame.

Low groans escaped the guard, he reached out to grip the doctor’s hips. Chase pushed Schneep’s sweater vest up, forcing the man to raise his arms, and dropped it to the floor. With care, he unbuttoned and removed the cuffs at the men’s wrists, kissing the delicate skin softly. Schneep watched him, kissing the top of his green hair as he undid his tie one handedly. Together they worked on the rest of the shirt buttons and stripped it off along with the brunet’s own undershirt. Both men stood pressed bare, chest to chest, arms wrapped around each other, trading eager kisses and love bites anywhere their mouths could reach.

With steady fingers they pushed down their pants, stepping out of them and kicking them away. Their kisses turned hungrier, hands becoming more instant. Schneep moved back and fell onto the bed, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Chase quickly crawled over him and straddled his hips, sealing their lips with a wet, searing kiss. The brunet gripped the man’s thighs in a bruising hold and rocked his hips up with a groan.

Chase kissed and nipped his way down Schneep’s chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples already growing firm under his touch.  He moved lower, kissing along the man’s happy trail until he reached the band of the man’s boxer briefs. The guard waited for a nod of assurance before removing the man’s strained garment. Chase laid on his stomach and stroked Schneep’s shaft leisurely, leaving love bites on the inside of his thighs.

“Ch-Chase please,” the brunet begged, voice low and broken. “Please what Henrik? Tell me sweetheart.” Before Schneep could reply the guard licked the underside of his cock. “More,” the doctor whined. “Your mouth, please, now.” Chase happy obliged the man, lavishing the head of his cock with his tongue, tasting salty bitterness. He placed one of the doctor’s hands at the back of his head for encouragement as he hollowed his cheeks to take more of him into his mouth.

Schneep pulled on the guard’s hair, arching off the bed when Chase swallowed him whole, tongue gliding smoothly down his shaft. Breathless moans spilled from the doctor’s mouth, he fought the urge to thrust into the warm heat of the guard’s mouth. A pleased whimper came from the green haired man when the doctor tugged firmly, nails scratching at the back of his skull. “F-fuck, Chase...your mouth,” the brunet mewled.

The man looked up, seeing the doctor flushed and panting, clutching at the bedspread in a white knuckled grasp. He had done that, he was reducing the formidable doctor to a trembling mess. A surprise swell of pride blossomed in the man’s chest as Schneep became more vocal, openly praising the man. Chase worked his mouth up and down, sucking hard, face blushing at the compliments. “Perfect. Keep going lovely, please.” The guard moaned, eyes squeezing closed as he tried to focus, shifting to find friction for his own aching cock. “Gorgeous, like you were made for this.”

All of a sudden, Chase pulled off, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against the man’s thigh. After a moment to calm himself, Schneep shakily sat up, hand running soothingly through the man’s green hair. “I apologize. Was that too much?”

The guard shook his head, raising to his knees and kissing the doctor fiercely. Schneep wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him down to lay besides him. Their kisses turned softer, hands caressing slowly as their heart rates returned to normal. Schneep brushed his nose against Chase’s, patiently watching the flustered man trying to collect himself. “I liked that, what you said,” the guard promised, face red. “I liked it a lot. Not used to all that I guess,” he admitted quietly.

Something tugged at the doctor’s heart, he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts, thinking carefully. When he opened them, he saw that Chase couldn’t quite meet his gaze. He tipped the quiet man’s chin up, waiting till he had his full attention. “I find you very beautiful,” he said solemnly. Schneep kissed his forehead, leaving a trail of feather light kisses over the man’s face.  “You with your infectious laugh and charming smiles, eyes that are far, far too lovely.” He leaned down to share a tender kiss with the man.

The guard grinned at him, cheeks still pink. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he said, toes skimming over the man’s calf. “Smart and stupidly handsome.” Schneep snorted and rolled his eyes, “Is that supposed to be a complement?” Chase chuckled, lips roaming lazily over the doctor’s chest. He thought of the times he’d find the brunet asleep, hanging off the couch in his office. “You have a cute snore.”

“What? I do not snore.”

“You do, a soft little nasally sound. Shocks me every time I catch you sleeping on the job.”

“I do not sleep there that often,” Schneep began before Chase leveled an unimpressed look at him. “Anymore,” the doctor added, hastily kissing the guard quiet before he could say anything else.

Chase’s grin turned into laughter, barely able to keep up in-between kisses as they playfully wrestled with one another. Schneep hoped the five inch height advantage he had over the green haired man would help, but Chase managed to pin the man’s arms above his head and kept them there. The guard smirked as he started to lead a trail of kisses down the man’s chest. It occurred to the brunet that Chase was in fact strong and could hold him down easily, or maybe up against the door to his office...something to test for another day. Schneep closed his eyes, lost in the wonderful sensation of the other man’s onslaught over him. Chase radiated heat, it engulfed the doctor in a comforting blanket.

“Henrik?” He could feel the back of a hand trace his face, Schneep blinked a few times, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Yes lovely, what is it?”

Chase grinned, letting his hold on the man's wrists loosen to intertwine their hands. “You fell asleep gorgeous.”

“What? No, I-did I?” The green haired man nodded, pretending to look cross. “I apologize. It has been a long day and you are very warm.”

The guard snorted and kissed him softly. There was some hesitation before he asked: “Should I leave?”

“No, please. I would like it if you stayed.” Chase breathed an audible sigh of relief. “I hope I did not upset you.”

The other man shook his head. “Of course not Henrik. We can save _this_ for another time.” Schneep nodded; the two shared another sweet kiss before parting.

The doctor got up, running a hand through his hair, as he searched their clothes for his briefs. He hands brushed over his thighs, they were pink from the guard’s beard. He smiled softly as his hands ghosted over his chest, admiring the new marks.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Chase said, smirk playing on his lips, not bothering to hide the fact that he was watching. He moved up the bed to slip underneath the comforter, leaning on an elbow to admire the brunet.

“What?” Schneep asked, crawling back into the bed. He pulled the covers over them, soft silk against their skin.

“I forgot to say you have a really nice ass too.”

The doctor rolled his eyes before laying on his side, bringing the man close and tucking the guard’s head underneath his chin. “Idiot.” Chase snickered, wrapping an arm around the man and tangling their legs together. “I know.” He leaned up to kiss the underside of the brunet’s jaw. “Goodnight Henrik.”

The doctor carded his fingers through soft green hair, still stunned that he was able to do so. For all of Chase’s employment, his signature skull hat was like a part of the man’s uniform. The amount of times Schneep wanted to pull the man by the brim of the hat and kiss those beautiful smiles on his face was embarrassingly high. His heart soared at the chance to remedy this desire as soon as possible. All the lost time and past doubts were theirs to leave behind to make room for new memories. 

“Goodnight Chase.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hoped you liked it! <3 I have plans for more stories for these two in this little AU world!  
> [My Tumblr](http://lace-maze.tumblr.com/)


End file.
